


heart beep

by koujakrude



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fun With Timezones, M/M, Miscommunication, References to Canon, Skype, Skype Being Unreliable, Slight canon, Text Messages, Time Zone Differences, Viktor with a K, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakrude/pseuds/koujakrude
Summary: (00:00) Can you hear my heart beep?(00:00) *beat(00:00) Sorry, auto correct.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first ever attempt at a text messaging fic. I had quite a jam playing with their text patterns and specific typing styles that would be unique to the characters. This is just a prologue, so at the time of this chapter Yuuri and Phichit are roughly 18 and 16. The next chapter they will both be in Detroit and up to their ages that we see them in the show (23 and 20). More characters will be added as well.
> 
> I'm also taking a little bit of creative liberty here and messing with the timeline, and also diverge from the canon every now and then. This will not be a retelling of the series lmao. 
> 
> If there's any formatting errors feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Comments/kudos are an author's life source.
> 
> (And very much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read :^)

 

Yuuri. 

**phichit**

 

[10:00] I just had a dream where Viktor showed up at the bath house and offered to be my coach. 

 

[10:00]  **:o that cant be the only thing that happened**

 

[10:01] I’m withholding that information. 

 

[10:02]  **;)**

 

[10:02]  **seems a bit late to be waking up, do you not have practice today?**

 

[10:57]  **im going to take that as ‘i was so busy thinking about how i hold out on details for phichit that i forgot i had practice and now i am late’**

 

[12:21] I’m going to ignore that. (Error: Message Not Sent) 

 

[12:21] I’m going to ignore that. (Error: Message Not Sent)

 

[12:21] I’m going to ignore that. (Error: Message Not Sent)

 

[12:21] I’M GOING TO IGNORE THAT. (Error: Message Not Sent)

 

[12:23]  **ignoring doesnt seem to be your strong suit if you have to keep telling me :P**

 

[12:24] They weren’t sending! 

 

[12:26] His programs were really good this year, though. Can you blame a fan for dreaming?

 

[12:27]  **maybe the dreams are a prophecy. viktor himself flies half way around the world to teach you the secrets of figure skating**

 

[12:27]  **You Become An Undefeated God Among Men**

 

[12:30] Pfft. I couldn’t hold a candle to him even if I used a million lighters to light it. 

 

[12:31]  **well yeah the candle would melt**

 

[12:31]  **youre a better skater than you give yourself credit for**

 

[12:33] I guess… 

 

[12:33]  **you are**

 

[12:34] I think  _ you _ give me too much credit. I’m in the senior division but I’m still leagues away from ever being close to Viktor. 

 

[12:35]  **because you arent viktor, youre yuuri. you both have separate styles and are talented in your own ways**

 

[12:36] I’m not going to win this one, am I? 

 

[12:36]  **arguing with me is never a good idea**

 

[12:38] And yet here I am. 

 

[12:39] I know I don’t exactly radiate confidence, but, thank you. For believing in me. 

 

[12:40]  **ill always believe in you!**

 

[12:41] :^) I’ll always believe in you too. 

 

* * *

 

[15:02]  **1 WEEK!!!!!! im so excited yuuri**

 

[15:03] :^) Don’t forget to take me sightseeing! 

 

[15:04 ]  **i hope you know i already prepared a list when you told me you were going to come like 3 months ago**

 

[15:06] You’re amazing. 

 

[15:07]  **:D. youre going to love detroit its going to be so much more fun with you around! we can skate together you can try coney dogs and we can watch the king and the skater again**

 

[15:09] :^) 

 

[15:10] Didn’t we watch that like 5 times already?

 

[15:10] Also, Coney dogs seem like a bit of a knock off pork bun. 

 

[15:12]  **i dont see the problem here. this time we can watch it on my projector instead of streaming it through seperate screens**

 

[15:16] I’m ready. Also I feel like you’re more excited for this than I am? 

 

[15:18]  **im excited enough for the both of us! its almost distracting**

 

[15:19] Don’t let me keep you up too late then! You have school in the morning don’t you? 

 

[15:21]  **yes**

 

[00:00]  **just letting you know i got too excited and forgot to sleep and now im late for class**

 

[00:03] Totally not my fault. But if it is I’m sorry. 

 

[00:15] Vicchan is running in his sleep again. 

 

[00:17] (Vicchan.mov sent) 

 

[00:30] Was your teacher upset that you were late?

 

[00:31 AM]  **I’m going to be if you keep disturbing my class and distracting my students.**

* * *

 

 

[08:09]  **when will vicchan stop being the cutest**

 

[08:11] Most likely? Never? Also, sorry for making the teacher take your phone away the other day.

 

[08:11]  **its okay lol i got it back at the end of the period**

 

[08:12]  **ok i just looked and he took a selfie??? like, a stereotypical bathroom selfie too…**

 

[08:13] Is it better than your selfies? 

 

[08:17]  **first of all im a little offended that you think a bathroom selfie in fluorescent dim lighting would even come close to one of mine**

 

[08:18] At least he has a sense of humour?

 

[08:20]  **honestly im just at a loss for words**

 

[08:22] Yuuko… tries to take pictures, but her phone’s so old most of them come out pretty grainy. Or just so blurry I look like a ghost. My phone takes passable photos at best and alien evidence at worst. 

 

[08:22] This one is pretty good though.

 

[08:22] (IMAGE UPLOADED) 

 

[08:22] (IMAGE RECEIVED) 

 

[08:24]  **you guys are so cute together? omg**

 

[08:24]  **you almost never take selfies with me?**

 

[08:25] Aside from being in different parts of the world, it’s because you upload them  _ everywhere.  _ And we are not together. 

 

[08:26] **should i remind you of the summer where i could feel you blushing whenever you so much as mentioned her name? also** **i do not upload them** ** _everywhere_**

 

[08:27]  **twitter, instagram, facebook, google+**

 

[08:27] We’re just friends! And I have to say, that’s pretty much everywhere. 

 

[08:28]  **how will your adoring fans like your selfies if you never upload any?**

 

[08:30] I aim to be as mysterious as possible. Finding a photo of me online is equivalent to finding actual evidence of Issie.

 

[08:31] I guess it’s just kind of weird to be seen on the internet? Even for the local competition stuff. My mistakes forever immortalized on the internet for all to see. 

 

[08:32]  **thats not true at all**

 

[08:33] Agree to disagree? 

 

[08:35]  **only because im bone tired and im going to pass out on my pjfionerngo**

 

[08:36] Goodnight, Phichit. 

* * *

 

[18:47] My mom won’t stop making pork cutlet.

 

[18:48]  **am i supposed to believe that excess pork cutlet is a bad thing? but its five am**

 

[18:50] Sorry! I’ll let you sleep.

 

[18:54]  **no its okay i needed to wake up soon anyway, celestino wants to practice before too many skaters get there**

 

[18:56]  **if shes making pork cutlet….did you win and not tell me????**

 

[18:59] No...I think she just wants me to eat it before I leave Hasetsu. Leaving the nest, flying from the coop, and all that. She’s sentimental. 

 

[19:01] Minako is also here and she insists on watching the Worlds re-runs while drinking heavily. 

 

[19:03] Yuko and Takeshi just showed up with the rest of the Ice Castle staff. I guess it’s a gonna to be a going away party.

 

[19:05]  **ooo so youre rewatching this year again?? also i say hello to everyone**

 

[19:10] Minako said that this year was the year that everyone blossomed. I think Viktor’s program is all she really cares about. Everyone says hello back.

 

[19:12]  **viktor is all u care about too~**

 

[19:13] He’s inspiring and his program is amazingly choreographed? Everyone was good this year. 

 

[19:14]  **suuuuuuuure :3**

 

[19:14] Everyone’s getting mad at me for texting you. I’ll talk you later, goodnight Phichit! 

 

[19:15]  **goodnight yuuri ;)**

  
  


[00:02] I think I ate too much pork cutlet.

 

[00:04]  **too much pork cutlet?? never**

 

[00:05] I’m going to be sick for a week. I wanna crawl under a rock and die. Tell Celestino I’m sorry.

 

[00:07]  **he says its okay as long as you finish being dead before you have to get on the plane**

 

[00:08]  **and also to drink lots of water, itll flush it out easier**

 

[00:10] Minako just told me the same thing before passing out in front of the tv. About the water part. 

 

[00:20] Goodnight, Phichit. 

 

[00:24]  **crisis over? did you flush?**

 

[00:24] GOODNIGHT, PHICHIT. 

 

* * *

 

[14:57]  **3 DAYS! :D**

 

[15:02] 3 DAYS! 

 

[15:03] I’m kind of scared though. You and Celestino are the only people I’ll know there… I’m pretty sure Detroit has more people on one street than the entirety of Hasetsu. 

 

[15:07]  **hasetsu cant be that small!**

 

[15:07]  **ok nvm i googled it and wow. that is small**

 

[15:08]  **when i got here i missed home like crazy for weeks. you’ll make friends soon enough though! everyones really nice**

 

[15:10] I miss home already haha. I keep looking through our photo albums and there’s a lot of stuff and a lot of people I won’t see for a long time. 

 

[15:10] And a lot of food I can’t bring with me…  

 

[15:11]  **:o eat all the katsudon you can!**

 

[15:14] I have to win first.

 

[15:15]  **treat_yo_self.gif**

[15:20] Are you going to make me watch this show too now?

 

[15:21]  **yes**

 

[15:22] **serioisuly though, its a scary adjustment at first but me and celestino are going to be here! youll make friends and just think of the fun were going to have skating together :) its not like you cant facetime home**

 

[15:22]  **seriously***

 

[15:30] Yeah, I see your point. Only problem is you being 13 hours ahead of us.  Speaking of which, isn’t it like 2 am over there?

 

[15:32]  **yep lol my teacher is gonna lose it if i sleep in again goodnight yuuri**

 

[15:33] Goodnight, Phichit.

 

* * *

 

  
  


[05:04] **okay i know its like 5 am over there but look at this dog!**

 

[05:04] ( **IMAGE UPLOADED) he was so soft and cute and his name was hewey**

 

[05:04]  **(IMAGE RECEIVED)**

 

[07:30] Hewey is cute and I love him.

 

[07:34] (IMAGE UPLOADED) I think Vicchan got jealous. 

 

[07:34] (IMAGE RECEIVED) 

[07:35] He just farted on the covers and ran off.

[07:37]  **lol he loves you**

 

[07:38] I have to go meet my coach for training now. I’ll talk to you after? 

 

[07:40]  **you bet :P have fun!**

  
  


[12:07] Years of training. And I can still only land a quad toe loop. 

 

[12:08]  **wanna facetime about it?**

 

[12:08] Please.

 

_ Call begin 00:00 _

_ Call end 49:23 _

* * *

****[06:20] It always seems like you barely have any clothes until you try stuffing them into your luggage. I can’t get the zipper up all the way. I haven’t even packed my skating stuff yet.

 

[06:22]  **the struggle is real**

 

[06:22]  **have you tried getting vicchan to sit on it?**

 

[06:23] He weighs about the same as a bag of marshmallows compared to this case. I might have more luck sitting on it myself. 

 

[06:24] I got you a souvenir but… it might be a bit squished. I sat on my luggage, which worked, but at what cost? 

 

[06:26]  **you got me a present????**

 

[06:27] Of course, Phichit. You deserve something for all those late nights we spent talking. 

 

[06:28]  **you dont need to get me a present for being a good friend! but thank you! ♡♡**

 

[06:29] ♡♡ 

 

[07:00]  **any big plans today?**

 

[07:02] Yeah, everyone is planning to come over again for goodbye breakfast. I think Vicchan knows I’m leaving :(

 

[07:03]  **awww you better give him the belly rub of his life to make up for it :) and take a lot of selfies with him!**

 

[07:04] I wish I could bring him with me but our dorm won’t allow dogs… Is it too late to back out of this? 

 

[07:12] **...** **i think youd really regret it if you did**

 

[07:16] You’re probably right. At least my parents and Mari will be here to look after him. 

 

[07:16] I just hope that this will be worth it in the end. 

 

[07:17]  **you know what they say**

 

[07:17]  **☆america is the land of dreams☆**

 

[07:18]  **itll work out yuuri**

 

[07:19]  **i promise**

 

* * *

 

[08:09] I can’t find my glasses. If I miss a flight because I can’t see the boards I’m going to scream. 

 

[08:10] Nvm, they were on my forehead. Vicchan pounced on me and knocked them off. 

 

[08:10] (VICCHAN.JPG) My hero. <3 <3 

 

[08:11] On my way to the airport now! 

 

[08:12]  **lolol, see you sson yuuri!**

 

[08:12]  **soon***

 

* * *

 

 

[22:06] Phichit, where are you? I’m at the airport.

 

[22:08] Did something happen? 

 

[22:08] You didn’t change your Skype ID, did you?

 

[22:09] Nvm, I see you! 

 

[22:10] **:P**

  
  


[23:45]  **goodnight yuuri**

 

[23:45] I’m literally in the bed beside yours. 

 

[23:46] Goodnight, Phichit. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix watchers have watched a total of 500 million hours worth of Adam Sandler movies.

  


Yuuri.

**phichit**

_Viktor._

Christophe. 

_Mari Katsuki_

 

[14:36] Hey Phichit, do we need anymore hamster feed?

 

**[14:37] i dont think so?**

 

**[14:37] maybe get some just in case, i dont think katsudon is getting enough**

 

[14:38] :’( I don’t get why he’s so shy around the others, hamsters are supposed to be social creatures… Do you think my personality rubbed off on him?

 

**[14:39] i dont think thats how hamsters work**

 

**[14:40] he still might just getting used to his new home :3**

 

[14:42] We both are.

 

[14:46] Which brand of feed was it again? I can’t seem to find it here. Maybe I should try a different store…

 

**[14:47] any brand should be fine, no need to get so strict on their diet**

 

[14:48] Well we wouldn’t want them getting too fat now.

 

[14:48] Not that they are fat right now, but I just don’t want them stuffing themselves silly.

 

**[14:49] hamsters are meant to stuff their cheeks silly :3**

 

**[14:50] that way they are too adorable for predators to eat them**

 

[14:51] I’m not going to argue that logic.

 

[14:53] There’s a dog just relaxing on the check out counter!

 

[14:53] IMAGE SENT

 

**[14:55] IMAGE RECEIVED**

 

**[14:56] wow, he looks just like vicchan doesnt he!!**

 

[14:57] Poodles are quite the popular breed, a lot of celebrities have them as well.

 

**[14:58] i can think of a celebrity who has a poodle >:D **

 

**[14:59] a celebrity whose posters are currently pinned up all over your side of the room…..**

 

[15:05] I can’t believe you’d bring my posters into this.

 

[15:05] They’re innocent.

 

[15:05] You’re on thin ice.

 

[15:06] Crap, I gotta run to catch the bus, I’ll see you when I get back.

 

**[15:07] see ya!**

  


[17:30] Do you know where I put my lens solution for my glasses? I can’t find it anywhere.

 

**[17:33] no clue, just wipe them on your tee shirt**

 

[17:34] I did, and now they’re even dirtier.

 

**[17:35] im sure youll find it after you come to the dining hall and have some dinner**

 

**[17:35] you still need to meet my friends from my new media class!**

 

[17:37] I did meet them. They seem nice.

 

**[17:38] waving at me while im in class does not count as meeting them**

 

[17:39] ….. I’m on my way, where are you guys sitting?

 

**[17:40] at the round table by the bubble tea shop :3**

  


[19:54] Sorry that I had to leave a little bit early. I have practice tomorrow morning and I don’t want to sleep in.

 

**[19:55] its okay i understand**

**[19:55] leo said you were really cool btw B)**

 

[19:56] No way, he’s the cool one.

 

[19:56] I’ve seen a couple of his programs online, I can’t believe that another figure skater goes to our school?

 

**[19:57] technically he doesnt**

 

[19:58] Um.

 

**[19:58] hes from the neighbouring university but he just comes to hang out with us when he can**

 

[19:59] I see him all the time though.

 

[20:00] Still slightly convinced that he goes to our school.

 

**[20:00] he posts selfies in front of his school mascot like every week trust me**

 

[20:05] He posts selfies in front of our school mascot too. I’d say you have competition, he almost has as many selfies as you do.

 

[20:06] Just got to the part in his camera roll where there’s like ten consecutive photos of you guys posing at last months junior qualifiers.

 

[20:06] I can see the corner of my head in the bottom left of one of them.

 

**[20:07] you continue to escape the focus of the photo**

 

**[20:07] you need to post more on your instagram**

 

[20:08] I just posted a picture of Katsudon yesterday. You liked it.

 

**[20:08] fans need content yuuri**

 

[20:08] I’m pretty sure ninety percent of my followers are bots.

 

**[20:09] theyre real**

 

**[20:11] im gonna walk leo to the entrance and then head back to the dorm**

 

**[20:11] we need to post a picture of you and katsudon**

 

[20:12] Bye Leo.

 

[20:13] I’m only agreeing to the photo because even I know how cute that would be.

 

* * *

 

[22:09] Phichit, please remind me why I do four hour practices every day. Is it because I enjoy not being able to feel my legs? Do I enjoy waking up at five a.m every day? Because I just get along so well with Celestino?

 

**[22:10] you do it because youre good at it and you want to be even better. youve committed to it so much so that you moved countries!**

 

[22:11] I guess so…

 

**[22:12] are you not getting along with celestino?**

 

[22:12] No, it’s not quite like that… It’s just that he’s…

 

 **[22:13] supportive? enthusiastic and proud of the progress that youve made?**  

 

[22:13] I wouldn’t say that I’ve made any remarkable progress. I don’t want my shortcomings to be reflected back onto him.

 

**[22:14] dont be modest**

 

**[22:14] if celestino honestly thought you were terrible he would tell you. he would**

 

**[22:14] i think that you came here to do more than to underestimate your own abilities. whats really bothering you?**

 

[22:15] The announcements come out today. The ones for the qualifier in Kansas.

 

**[22:16] i saw. viktors one of the qualifiers.**

 

**[22:16] if you even begin to think about comparing yourself to the other skaters or viktor i will march down to the rink right now and put salt on the ice**

 

[22:17] You have to skate on this ice too, Phichit.

 

[22:18] I can’t skate against Viktor, what the hell am I going to do?

 

**[22:19] yuuri, you yourself said that youve always been a late bloomer when it came to these kinds of things. it doesnt mean that you arent talented. you got on the list, thats an achievement that you should be proud of**

 

[22:20] We’re still talking about the same competition right? Viktor Nikiforov, living legend, is going to be touching the same ice I am. I can’t possibly compete against him.

 

**[22:20] you can yuuri**

 

**[22:21] you worked for this, and youre going to prove it. who cares if hes a champion? youre going to give him a run for his money**

 

* * *

 

>INCOMING SKYPE CALL FROM KATMARI  
>ACCEPT CALL

 

[19:58] I can’t hear anything you’re saying.

 

_[20:00] I don’t think our microphone is working, stick to typing_

 

>CALL DROPPED

 

[20:00] Well yeah, that computer is almost as old as you are.

 

_[20:01] Rude_

 

_[20:01] How’s Detroit?_

 

[20:02] It’s… big.

 

_[20:02] That’s all you have to say? Everyone at home is curious about how you’re doing in a place that isn’t Hasetsu_

 

[20:03] There’s more people than I prepared for. Phichit has been helpful in guiding me around campus and the new rink. He’s been trying to introduce me to people, but I just don’t think I’m cut out for this kind of stuff.

 

_[20:05] That’s understandable, you’ve always been more nervous in when it comes to crowds. Kinda sucks that you pursued a sport that required you to be stared at_

 

[20:06] Yeah, I partially blame Minako for that.

 

_[20:07] Seriously? If you hated it that much…_

 

[20:08] No no, not seriously.

 

[20:09] And I don’t hate it. It’s just that, my anxiety makes it difficult to… be normal, I guess. I’m sure other figure skaters don’t get as nervous as I do.

 

_[20:10] Your anxiety doesn’t - and shouldn’t - define you. You’ve always skated just fine when it was Yuuko and Takeshi watching. Why not just pretend that they’re with you in the audience?_

 

_[20:10] Hey, I’m sure other skaters get just as nervous as you do. Even that Nikifrovo skater_

 

[20:11] It’s Nikiforov.

 

[20:11] Also, I find that difficult to believe, he’s a five time world champion.

 

_[20:12] Which means he has a lot more at stake right? I’d bet that he has more than a few titles to defend this year_

 

_[20:12] Even champions experience anxiety and moments of self-doubt. I’m sure he has his own problems he’s running away from_

 

[20:13] Are you saying I run away from my problems?

 

_[20:13] I think you run into your problems rather than away from them_

 

[20:13] You...might be right about that.

 

_[20:14] Is there something you haven’t told me? Unless it’s something you don’t feel comfortable telling, I’d like to know what’s on your mind._

 

[20:15] Well… The list for the competitors has been officially released and by the looks of things…

 

[20:15] I’m going against Viktor Nikiforov.

 

_[20:16] Holy shit_

 

_[20:16] That’s pretty incredible_

 

_[20:17] Maybe you should get him to sign one of your posters while you’re there_

 

[20:18] Ha...funny. I don’t think I need him to know that I’ve been collecting them.

 

_[20:19] Well it looks like his other fans aren’t shy about professing their undying love to him, why would it be embarrassing for you to do the same?_

 

[20:19] You’re not getting it.

 

[20:19] I want him… to see me as an equal, someone he can be excited to compete against, I guess? He doesn’t even know who I am.

 

_[20:20] If it helps, he doesn’t know who I am either_

 

_[20:20] But to be serious here, that’s an admirable goal. This is a good checkpoint for this path you’ve chosen to go down_

 

[20:21] It’s terrifying. What happens if I fail?

 

_[20:21] Learn from failure, Yuuri, it has a lot to offer _

 

_[20:22] To suddenly change topic, Mom and Dad say hi_

 

[20:23] I miss you guys. How’s everyone doing?

 

_[20:25] Mom and Dad are the same as usual. Yuuko was saying the other day that the kids at the Ice Castle miss their local home grown hero. Minami-kun has even dropped by the rink a few times. Vicchan also seems to miss you; he’s slept in your bedroom every night since the night you left. You should try to visit when your winter break comes up_

 

[20:26] Minami visited? I feel bad I didn't say a proper goodbye. I’d hardly call myself a ‘home grown hero’... I wish I could visit, I’ll be too busy training with Celestino in order to prepare and refine my programs…

 

_[20:26] Right, I already forgot - you have that qualifier coming up pretty quickly. It’ll be broadcasted?_

 

[20:26] If Viktor is going to be there? It’ll most definitely be broadcasted.

 

_[20:27] Don’t worry too much Yuuri, you have Phichit and Celestino to support you. We’re here too, if you ever need to call us. We’ll be on the look out for you on media_

 

_[20:27] I need to go now. Love you little brother_

 

[20:28] Love you too.

 

* * *

 

**[13:15] you seemed upset at practice yesterday**

 

[13:19] Shouldn’t you be in class?

 

**[13:19] i am in class**

 

**[13:20] also stop dodging the question**

 

[13:22] I don’t really want to talk about it. Not right now, anyways.

 

[13:22] I’m going to the rink, I’ll see you later.

 

* * *

 

[00:00] Sorry if I was being rude yesterday.

 

**[00:01] its okay. are you nervous about next week?**

 

[00:01] I think me being awake at this hour is a good answer. You’ve seen the list of competitors that qualified for this. The...specific competitor qualified for this

 

**[00:02] yuuri, youve been training so hard ever since you got here and youve accomplished a lot of goals with celestino. you deserve this just as much as anyone else**

 

**[00:02] would it help if i came to watch you skate?**

 

[00:03] It’s all the way in another state… I don’t want you to miss any important classes just because of me.

 

**[00:03] our break starts tomorrow though, so it’ll be fine!**

 

[00:03] Winter break already? I completely forgot…

 

[00:04] That would mean a lot to me. Thank you.

 

[00:04] Um… do you know what channel the event will be on?

 

**[00:05] most of these qualifiers are filmed by the sports networks, but im not sure if itll be available in japan. just assuming that youd want your family to watch**

 

[00:05] Oh.

 

**[00:06] i do know that a stream will be available during the event, so you can send them a URL to the page and theyll be able to watch but probably with some lag**

 

[00:06] I wish we were skating this qualifier together. Everything would be easier.

 

**[00:07] me too**

 

**[00:07] but i have one coming up in february, maybe we will meet on the ice at some point :D**

 

[00:07] <3 I think I can try to sleep now.

 

**[00:08] <3 night yuuri **

 

[00:08] Goodnight, Phichit.

 

* * *

 

**[08:45] youre gonna miss breakfast :o**

 

[8:50] I already ate this morning. Celestino and I have been doing some morning warm ups down at the rink for a while. You’re sure you’re going to make it in time? 

 

**[8:50] yup! i just have a short intake meeting in about ten minutes about my groups’ project. i’ll be down at the rink in like, thirty minutes**

 

[8:52] Good luck with your meeting! Our plane leaves at nine p.m, so if you need to pack anything last minute now would be the time to do it.

 

**[8:53] :o ill be there in like, maybe an hour**

 

* * *

 

**[16:00] i know i said good luck like five times before you left for the kiss and cry and you wont be looking at your phone but im sitting in the audience now and guess what!!**

 

**[16:00] youre going to do great!**

 

* * *

 

**[19:56] why arent you coming to dinner tonight?**

 

**[20:01] hello?**

 

**[20:05] yuuri… i know that youre feeling like crap about your program, but you need to eat something**

 

[20:07] I ordered room service.

 

**[20:07] but there’s dinner downstairs. celestino and the other skaters are here too, we should really try to take a photo op with viktor :)**

 

[20:08] I’m trying to avoid everyone else. Viktor especially.

 

**[20:08] what? why?**

 

[20:09] I don’t think I can face any of them after that performance. I failed pretty spectacularly.

 

[20:09] They’re probably gloating right now, posing with their medals.

 

[20:09] I can’t look Celestino in the eye anymore.

 

**[20:10] you might not have placed but yuuri, you have to realize that this constant negative thought process is more damaging than you think**

 

[20:11] Viktor will never see me as an equal. I don’t think I can ever skate on the ice like he can, not in a lifetime.

 

[20:12] He’s absolutely incredible. And I’m far from that.

 

**[20:12] yeah, he was very beautiful on the ice tonight. but so were you! if you want to be his equal the only thing you can do is to keep training. i still think you should come down and at least say hello to him**

 

[20:13] I can’t. Not now.

 

**[20:14] well, theres a banquet following after. it would be nice if you stopped by, for a little bit at least.**

 

[20:15] I’ll think about it.

 

* * *

 

[22:09] Where are you?

 

**[22:10] you came!**

 

**[22:10] im waving at you, look towards the champagne tower**

 

[22:11] Why does every single banquet insist on having alcohol?

 

[22:11]  Please don’t let me drink too much. And maybe you should hold onto my phone.

 

**[22:12] we**

 

**[22:12] have**

 

**[22:12] SO MANY**

 

**[22:12] PICTURES TO TAKE!!!!!**

 

* * *

 

[03:40] IMAGE SENT

 

[03:40] Doge

 

* * *

 

 

 _[03:46]_ _Someone jus t texted me a photo of my own dog. All they said was ‘Doge’. I’m too_

 

_[03:46] Ddrunk to handle this._

 

_[03:47] I just found the ugliest tie on the hall floor? I can’t believe the fashion sense in some people. I ha ve to burn it, save the world from having to g   aze upon its_

 

_[03:47] Ugliness._

 

[03:59] Viktor _,_ its 3am, why arent you in bed. 

 

 _[04:00]_ _Wait nevermind. It’s not Makkachin. Just_

 

_[04:00] A smaller version of him._

 

[04:01] Im glad u solved that mystery, go to bed. 

 

 _[04:02]_ _Tsk tsk Chris. The mystery is still shrouded in mystery._

 

[04:04] The real mystery is how you havent joined the poetry club with ur level of intellect and way with words. 

 

 _[04:05]_ _Ha ha. But who is this? Why did they send a photo of Not M akkachin? How did they get my number?_

 

[04:08] Lots of people own poodles viktor. They probably just texted the wrong person. 

 

84995: USER V.NIKIFOROV, YOU HAVE BEEN CHARGED THE FOLLOWING AMOUNT FOR EXCEEDING THE ALLOTTED ROAMING DATA.

 

 _[04:10]_ _That picture just cost me ten dollars._

 

[04:12] Thats your own personal problem. Goodnite. 

 

_[04:13] No come baack. What should I say?_

 

[04:13] You arent actually going to reply, are u? 

 

_[04:13] ~Random numbers could lead to anything~_

 

[04:14] ~Random numbers could lead to axe murderers~ 

 

_[04:14] Do you think it could be someone from_

 

_[04:14] The banquet?_

 

[04:15] Unless you started handing out your phone number again, maybe one of your fan clubs finally cracked the code and figured it out. 

 

_[04:15] Good heavens I hope not._

 

[04:16] Good heavens? Why are you so dramatic in the morning hours. 

 

_[04:16] Seeing as there’s no proposal written here, they’re probably not a fan… So it’ s either a wrong number_

 

_[04:16] OR_

 

_[04:16] Someone got it at the banquet._

 

[04:17] If I say yes to either of those options will you let me go to sleep? 

 

_[04:18] Fiiiiiiiiine. I guess I can always text them back in the morning. Night Chris._

 

[04:18] Or you could just ignore them. 

 

[04:18] :* good nite 

  


* * *

 

**[08:09] our flight leaves in two hours so if we want breakfast we should get some now**

 

[08:12] Why is even the dimmest brightness setting on my phone still so bright? Everything is awful.

 

**[08:12] im really sorry yuuri, i didnt think your tolerance was THAT low**

 

[08:13] Did I do anything stupid?

 

**[08:14] you asked for everyones phone number, and by everyone i do mean everyone in the hall. you even asked celestino**

 

**[08:14] he said no**

 

**[08:14] things got real crazy when they opened up the dance floor, you looked like you were having fun so i didnt want to stop you**

 

**[08:14] i wouldnt necessarily xall it stupid**

 

**[08:14] *call**

 

[08:15] First: humiliate myself in front of the world and my family at a competition. So far so good.

 

[08:15] Second: humiliate myself in front of my competitors while drunk. Excellent.

 

[08:15] Third: My favourite tie is missing?

 

[08:15] Fourth: I humiliated myself in front of Viktor Nikiforov. Legendary skater. A God among mere mortals.

 

**[08:16] fyi that was your only tie and it was kind of ugly**

 

**[08:16] dont take offense to this but viktor is just another human. a very attractive and nice one, but human all the same**

 

**[08:16] try to relax a bit and  get yourself a glass of water! gotta hydrate**

 

[08:17] Good idea, I’ll be down in a half hour. Gotta shower the remnants of a hangover off of me.

 

* * *

 

 

>INCOMING CALL FROM “MOM”

>MISSED CALL

 

>VOICEMAIL: 1 NEW MESSAGE

 

_Call “Mom”_

_Call begin: 00:00_

_Call end: 05:01_

 

* * *

 

 

[08:30] I may have, or may not have, texted one of the many numbers I collected last night. Several of them, actually.

 

**[08:31] did any of them reply?**

 

[08:31] I think one was from... Leroy, who just said “nice!” and added a maple leaf emoji, a few “sorry, I think you have the wrong number?” and one has had the typing icon on it for the past ten minutes. No replies from the others.

 

**[08:32] wait, what did you send in the first place?**

 

[08:32] A picture of Vicchan.

 

**[08:32] oh yeah i got that one too**

 

**[08:33] but its okay because hes adorable**

 

[08:34] I quit drinking. Forever.

 

* * *

 

 

_[09:09] Wow! Love the dog but who is this?_

 

[09:10] We are sorry, the number you are trying to reach is out o f service.

 

_[09:11] No it isn’t it sent me a picture of this dog last night._

 

[09:12] I’M SO SORRY I THOUGHT I WAS SENDING IT TO MY SISTER.

 

_[09:12] Hahaha, no worries! Have a good one!_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri: *accidentally drunk texts a bunch of random skater's phone numbers pictures of his dog*  
> Viktor: who is this  
> Yuuri: *desperately tries to imitate an auto reply service. fails.* 
> 
> I'm bending the rules when it comes to guests being able to come to skaters banquets. Phichit must be allowed everywhere, it's the law now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Especially when it came to introducing Mari as a character, she's an important familial support for Yuuri in this fic. (And she should have been in the anime more...even though it was only twelve episodes...) Saying that, the characters here are going to be the only characters we see conversations with from this point forward. 
> 
> Figuring out specific typing styles for everyone would be  
> 1) exhausting  
> 2) hard to keep track of who's saying what. 
> 
> And I don't feel like this fic is going to have large scale group chats (i.e GROUPNAME: EXAMPLE MEMBERS: NAME, NAME, NAME, NAME). One on one is what I'm comfortable with right now.
> 
> Kudos/comments are my lifeblood. 
> 
> Update: May 4th  
>  
> 
> Have a lovely day/evening/night!

**Author's Note:**

> me: you know, cuz your phone BEEPS  
> me: and your heart BEATS  
> my friends and even the prime minister himself: *non-stop clapping and telling me congratulations*
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> Update: April 20th


End file.
